


Mage, Interrupted

by cathybrokeit12



Series: Chasing Light [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybrokeit12/pseuds/cathybrokeit12
Summary: Solona's journey continues through the Origins plotline.





	1. Earth and Dust

The road rose and fell. Each hillcrest exposed more of the crunching dirt path. Nothing slowed their endless trudge towards the horizon. 

New birds chirped from the underbrush. 

_ Jowan _

Morning lit the fresh dew of a field with a golden glow.

_ Jowan _

A cool breeze stirred new aspen growth to a shimmering dance. 

_ Jowan _

A bug buzzed to Solona's right, but she couldn't find the energy to swat it. Let it consume her like the rest of its brethren. One more bite wouldn't make it worse. 

They had lied to the children at the tower. The outside wasn't beautiful. It was hot and hard and painful. 

The sky was too big. The sun was too bright. Solona's hair, unbrushed for days now was full of flakes from her burnt scalp. During the day sweat soaked through the wool that had once protected her so perfectly from the cool stone floors and ran in itching rivulets down her back. 

At night the world was empty. Night had never been so black. The sky and land were one gaping abyss. In another life she might have been terrified. As it was she welcomed the thought of the nothingness swallowing her whole. 

_ Jowan _

He was out here, alone. Lost. Hungry. 

Angry.

Hurt. 

_ Betrayed. _

'_ I'm sorry _,' she mouthed to the empty sky. There was no answer. Salt leaked down her cheeks and sunk into the earth like it was never there. 

Everything she'd ever loved was gone. 


	2. Salt and Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solona's in a pretty dark place right now. I promise she'll come out of it, but if anyone is sensitive to that please take care of yourself. <3

"The nights are getting colder and it may be best to conserve our flint." 

Solona roused slowly. Her typically silent companion caught her with his focused gaze from his seat across their campsite. She looked away. 

"It will serve you well to practice before we reach the battlefield," he said. 

Solona flinched. 

"It's not allowed," she mumbled, casting her sights along the treeline and horizon. "There are no templars, we can't." 

"You're a warden now recruit. You're no longer beholden to the restrictions of the templars," he said, his voice steady and calm. "It's an honor afforded to the members of our order. Many mages are drawn to the wardens for the chance of freedom it offers." 

_ Jowan _

He was still looking at her. 

"It's dangerous," she said, balling her hands into fists. "They protect us." 

"The battlefield is dangerous," Duncan returned. 

Solona stared at the ground. Her palms had grown damp in the humid night air and she wiped them on her skirt.

He was still looking. 

She counted the seams of her bedroll once. Twice. Three times. 

There were 14 stones where they might have had a fire pit. 

Duncan sighed. 

"Perhaps tomorrow night then," he said and climbed into his own sleeping leathers. 

Solona laid down and let the familiar numbness sink into her bones. Any thoughts she had were taken into the black and empty sky. 

_ 'Jowan,' _

_ 'Templars,' _

_ 'The battlefield is dangerous.'  _

"Good," she whispered and the salt fell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short little intro chapter. So sorry it's been so long, but I've caught the bug again. Feeling excited and motivated to hang out with my girl.  
I've tagged for potential future things, they're likely to change as things go on, but that was what I could think of for now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :) Thanks for all your support everyone, I love this community and every one of you! <3


End file.
